


Things he doesn't do

by youhadmeathelo



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhadmeathelo/pseuds/youhadmeathelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an au fic, (and also my first be nice) where Andrea and Daryl have been in a relationship, pre established relationship, they are still on the farm and naughtiness ensues, may get more serious in later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things he doesn't do

Daryl's POV  
He woke before her, same as always. Dawn was just breaking and he knew in a moment he'd have to shuck her off him carefully, dress quickly and start his morning rounds. He'd probably be back with breakfast by the time she surfaced. He knew he had to go but he allowed himself inhale the moment, doing something he rarely allowed even her see. He smiled. He lay there and enjoyed her the smile lighting up his serious face. He felt the rise and fall of her chest and the way her hair tickled his chin. She had her head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her. He smiled again at this gesture. If there was ever a girl who needed less protecting it was Andrea but when she was asleep and you couldn't see her piercing green eyes or her powerful stance he was always reminded how small she was and he had to protect her.  
The fact that he was naked and that she now stayed the night every night was testament to how much he cared about her. He wasn't really insecure about his body he knew that he was built, in a sinewy way although he'd never had much call for getting naked with girls before the whole zombie apocalypse, he wasn't exactly a social butterfly. It wasn't his muscles he had an issue with. It was the scars that zagged all over his body, telling the story of a tough upbringing but damn if he hadn't had a tough upbringing he'd never have thrived as well as he was in this new world. It was the looks though when he'd removed his shirt the seldom few times he did in the old world. The shocked gasps the tears that jumped to their eyes.  
The questions.  
Always with the questions.  
Andrea had been different though. The first time she jumped him, cause that's what it had been, there was no way in hell he'd have made the first move, she'd pushed him hard against a tree called him a "dumb son of a bitch" and kissed him, hard. At first he'd held back sure this beautiful, educated women would realize it was Daryl Dixon she was kissing and she'd bolt quick sharp, but when she didn't stop, when her hands roamed around his body getting lower by the minute and her mouth kissed his with no sign of regret or unsureness he began to relax into it and then carnal instinct had taken over.  
He was only human after all and it had been a long time.  
He hungrily removed her top and bra and delved in between her breasts, loving the taste of her, wanting her so much he thought he might die if her didn't have her but when she unbuttoned his sleeveless flannel shirt his defense instincts kicked in and his hand had flown to hers stopping her. She pulled back from him her eyes steeled against his and she'd stared him down for a few minutes until his grip loosened on her hand a little. Her eyes remained firmly locked on his as she gently unbuttoned his shirt pushing it apart and it was then that she looked down. Her eyes registered each visible scar and a fleeting moment of pain passed over her beautiful eyes and then it was gone. She placed her palm flat on his chest stepped up to him again and kissed him full on the mouth. She had never mentioned them after and while she never held back in touching his body she never purposefully touched one of the scars. He had told her how he'd gotten a few of them as time went on and that was how he wanted it. He would give her information when he felt like it. Simple as.  
He often told her with one of his rare smiles, which, he had to admit, since she'd been around had become a bit more frequent, when she did something particularly bad ass that he'd never met "a more ballsy bitch in my whole damn life" to which she would smile and reply "And I've never met someone with quite such a way with words" and he punch her playfully and they'd lapse back into peaceful silence.  
As he lay in the tent and the morning started to slowly brighten outside he threw one more glance over her body registering how much he loved her tits even if they weren't huge. Just enough to fill his hands and damn they were soft. He loved nothing more than taking one of her small pinks nipples between his teeth and feeling her shiver to her core. He heard Merles voice echo "Tit's like a little girl, baby brother, or maybe a little boy...that what you like little bro? Little boys?fucking pussy.." he snarled. "Shut the fuck up, brother" Daryl murmured under his breath and allowed himself slip back into thoughts of her.  
He was surprised at how adept he'd become at the whole sex thing considering how little he'd had of it before her but she didn't complain, in fact she seemed to like it. Certainly kept coming back for more anyway which he took as a good sign. And damn but he loved fucking her. She made him hornier than he'd ever been before. He felt like a teenager the first time she touched him, embarrassingly close to blowing his load after just a few twists of her wrists. He'd had to warn her there wouldn't be any fucking if she kept on doin' what she was doin'. She'd smiled and unbuttoned her pants seductively, revealing her lack of underwear and he'd almost come then and there. Two months of sex had calmed him down though or at least made him last longer. He was still horny as fuck and couldn't help dragging her off at least twice a day to some quite location for some hurried, lustful, amazing fucking sex. Just thinking about all this was causing other parts of him to stir and he knew that if he kept on this train of thought he'd never leave so he gently rolled her over and pulled his arm from underneath her. She whimpered in her sleep and he did something he would never do if she was awake, he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and then shook his head embarrassed at himself for acting like a chick. He dragged on one of his wife beaters and a flannel shirt and went to tug on his boxers but thought instead he might give her a little surprise at some point during the day and pulled on his cargo pants without them.

Andreas POV  
She woke, as usual, without him beside her and thought to herself some morning how much she'd like to wake before him and feel his morning glory touching her back and what a nice wake up call she'd give him. She made a mental note to try reset her body clock so that she'd be up before him but she knew the chances were very slim. She picked up her clothes from where they'd been discarded last night in their rush to be naked and sniffed the t shirt. It would need to be washed tomorrow. She'd take their clothes down and do them herself. She sure as hell was not going to ask Laurie to do it for her. She tugged on her t shirt and jeans and stepped out into the morning sun stretching and found a sight that was quickly becoming familiar to her. Daryl was crouched over their small fire and was frying something up, presumably squirrel, for their breakfast. They were still separated from the others and she liked it this way. They were happiest alone. She could see blood on his hands and a small smear on his face and wondered was it the squirrels or a walkers. He had his back to her and she strolled over to him leaning down and placing a kiss on a piece of his tanned neck that was visible over his shirt collar. "Girl, I keep tryna teach you how to walk but you just aint getting it! You just stomp 'round the place liek you own it" he snapped. She smiled knowing he wasn't angry and kissed him again. "I promise tomorrow morning I'm going to scare the shit out of you" she retorted. He guffawed, "That'll be the day" he grumbled but she knew he was happy she was up. She got their plates and held them out to him "What's on the menu today?" she said smiling knowing the answer would be the same as always. "Your favorite" he answered "Squirrel". "Some day you know, the damn squirrels will run out! What'll you do then Dixon?" she quipped. "Eat rats?" he answered. She made a face at him, "You...are disgusting, remind me why I sleep with you?" "Because I'm the best you ever had" he grinned "Or so you claimed last night when I was banging you". Andrea rolled her eyes but smiled all the same "Ever the gentleman Dixon".  
They finished their breakfasts in peace and as Daryl put out the fire Andrea began to clear away the plates. Andrea was bending over to put them away when without warning she felt two hands on either side of her waist. She jumped slightly and straightened up. "Christ, are you trying to get yourself killed? I could have shot you!" she proclaimed when she turned to face him. "With what gun?" he laughed keeping his hands firmly on his waist. "Anyway, aint you already tried that?and you screwed that up pretty badly!" he said grinning. "I won't miss next time" she assured him smiling and leaning into his touch. "What's got you all riled up this morning?" she asked as he leaned into nuzzle her neck. "You o' course" he murmured. "Bending over there, teasin' me, girl, it's dangerous" he continued to nip playfully at her neck. "Bending over is dangerous now?" she asked giggling a little as his stubble tickled her neck. "With an ass like yours, I'm assumin' it's always been dangerous" he replied pulling her closer to him grinding his already half hard erection into her thigh, groaning at the contact. "Ooh" she exclaimed "I think you earned yourself a blow job with that comment" she told him. His hips bucked involuntarily then and she moaned as he bit sharply into her neck and then flicked his tongue over the red mark she knew was rising there.She pulled his face from her neck and latched onto his lips. God, she loved his lips, she loved how he tasted, how he smelled, earthy and sweaty and she almost laughed at herself for thinking that. Pre Zombie apocalypse if you'd showed her Daryl Dixon and said "Sleep with him,it'll be the best sex you've ever had" she would have laughed and walked away without a backwards glance but she knew now that despite his appearance Daryl was one of the best men she knew if not the best and damn he was beautiful. Especially when he smiled. Daryl hand sliding down the back of her jeans brought her back to the present with a moan. His other hand followed and with a firm grip he lifted her clean off the ground ( she loved how he could do that) and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his hard on pressing against her and she pushed her hips down reveling in the groan this elicited from Daryl. he dipped her backwards into the tent placing her gently on the floor. He took her wrists in one hand and raised the, above her head and with the other hand pulled her t shirt up to reveal her bra. He lowered his mouth to her chest looking up at her through his eye lashes and started to kiss the skin that was visible above her bra. She watched and moaned as he lavished her skin with attention and inhaled sharply as he sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin. Since more he licked over this fresh mark, kissing it with a tenderness that surprised her. He always surprised her. There was so much more to Daryl Dixon than anyone knew and she loved that bit by bit he was showing her this. His hand that was pinning hers slid down her arm and he placed firmly beside her head to support himself. He maintained eye contact as he reached down to unbutton her pants. He sat back on his haunches and she raised her hips so that he could remove her jeans. He left her underwear on and moved back up to her face. He took it in his hand, kissed her once hard on the mouth and turned her head to the side. He kissed, licked and bit his way down her neck leaving a trail of little red marks she was going to have to cover later but they felt so good she didn't care. He moved down her body his hands roaming wherever his mouth was not covering. He reached just below her belly button and placed one kiss right on the line of her underwear. Andrea propped herself up to see what he was doing and saw that he was looking at her again with those eyes of his. He slowly unbuttoned his own shirt and shucked out of it "I know you like it more this way" he said, his voice low and gravelly with lust, "Even if I don't" he added. He returned his attention to her underwear and still looking at her placed a kiss right on the triangle of fabric covering her. He hooked his fingers under either side of her underwear and pulled them down under her ass. To her utmost surprise he then kissed her between her legs. "Daryl" she whimpered at his touch "Daryl you don't have to do this" she moaned again as he slid her underwear down further and spread her legs wide settling himself more comfortably between them. "D'you like it?" he asked. She nodded and another moan escaped her lips as his tongue darted out and found her clit. "Mmm" he murmured "That's what I thought".He set to work licking and kissing and even nipping a little and Andrea began to moan with abandon. She'd never told him, but this was one of her favorite things aside from sex but she'd never wanted to push him. She had a feeling that he hadn't a whole lot of experience with women before her. She let out a moan that was almost animalistic when he slid one finger inside her, his other hand resting heavily on her hip. She was sure the full weight of him and his strong grip would leave some bruising but she really didn't care at this point. He was moving his finger in time with his tongue and she knew that she was just about to tip over the edge if just continued as he was. Then all of a sudden he pressed a second finger inside her and it was just too much. She felt her stomach clench and she came so hard, her head thrown back and her whole body shaking with it. The waves of her orgasm continued to roll over her as he moved up beside her, facing her side on. he watched her breathing return to normal and once she stopped panting he spoke. "So, you liked that huh?" She laughed turning her head to him. "Liked?" She answered "what is it my birthday or something...that was fucking amazing!" (She was always particularly foul mouthed after excellent orgasms). He grinned sheepishly and turned a little pink "ye..mm Glenn said that Maggie was found of it so I figured..." he trailed off "Hope I did it right...I ain' never done that before". Andrea stared at him with disbelief. "Are you serious?2 she asked. He turned a bit pinker and said angrily "well I wasn't a whore or nothing before this all started, ain't been with that many women..." he trailed off again and it was obvious that he was regretting having revealed that nugget of information. Andrea pushed him onto his back,straddled him. He still wouldn't look at her properly so she pulled his face up to face her. "I wasn't trying to insult you.." she said softly "I was just surprised because that was so good you've earned at least two blow jobs" she stopped and smiled wickedly "On top of the one I promised earlier" She leaned in and kissed him hard grinding down on his still hard cock. He moaned and made a nose that was extremely close to a whimper when she pulled away. He smiled at her sheepishly "What, only two?" he said and she laughed at him and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
